


In your space

by Denrhea



Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Long term stay, M/M, Opening Up, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Sleepovers, YouTuber Victor Nikiforov, angsty fluff, but some sad parts, deepening relationship, letting go of the past, not really angst, respect, these tags are questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Yuuri's choreographer is coming to town for a long stay and Victor has a solution.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Skater and the YouTube Star [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275287
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	In your space

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to get this written. Slow start...and then it came to me. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Yuuri and Victor had a tendency to tune everyone else out when they came together. And lately, they were always together. To the point where friends and family were complaining about missing their Yuuri and their Vitya. Barring those in Tokyo, no one really knew they were dating except Phichit and Christophe. The Swiss model and Thai skater were in and out of Tokyo as it was, Yuuri and Phichit shared their head coach Celestino out of Detroit and would often video their programs for critique but Yuuri worked with a local coach and his old ballet teacher as a choreographer.

Said choreographer Minako was due to come to Japan for a month, and Yuuri was nervous. Because Minako lived in his home town, knew his family, his friends from back home. And none of them knew about Victor. Also, Minako tended to stay at Yuuri’s place when she came into town, the sofa shifting to a sofa bed with Yuuri giving her his own bed.

“You could stay with me,” Victor suggested as he played with the Japanese man’s hair. It wasn’t the point but Yuuri didn’t want to give voice to his concerns. “Maybe try out...living together?”

Yuuri sat up, his breathing catching in his chest with anxiety. That definitely wasn’t the point. “V-vityaaaa!”

The silver-haired man was running his hand up and down Yuuri’s back. “Breathe, Yuuri...it was just a thought. I’m not rushing you.”

He finally settled down, his hand on his chest rubbing a seemingly hollow spot. With slow steady breaths, he started to feel less hollow. He then turned to face the other man, his expression thoughtful. “I’ve...never lived with anyone. Well, not like that. Phichit was my roommate.”

Victor smoothed his hair behind his ear as he leaned back to look up at Yuuri who was taller now that he was up on his knees. “I...have. But I think living with you will be much nicer. You already treat me much better.”

Yuuri sighed, his expression softening. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for all of the horrible people who took advantage of Victor, for not being ready, for letting his anxiety get the better of him...as if he had control of that.

Victor seemed to understand, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. “You...should kiss me,” he murmured and Yuuri knew he wasn’t asking for an apology, just the closeness, the touch. He needed contact and Yuuri followed the hand pulling him into the Russian’s lap, his lips finding Victor’s with practiced ease.

The kiss built slowly, beginning with trading back and forth but Victor’s hands dug into Yuuri as he felt his need growing, Yuuri’s lips parting to let him in. It wasn’t the first makeout session that balanced on the edge of losing control but the Russian knew Yuuri would pull back if it got to be too much, Yuuri knew that he could without Victor getting mad. What Victor didn’t expect was the answering grinding of hips, Victor’s hand hesitating at Yuuri’s waist before sliding down to grip Yuuri’s plush cheeks.

“Mmmm, Yuuri,” he groaned as he pulled free. He studied the man before him, cheeks flushed, eyes blown.  _ “Lyubov moya _ , you know I want you...where are you?”

Yuuri blinked his eyes as he processed those words before slowly pulling off of Victor’s lap. He faced forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands shoved through his hair. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t expect...to get carried away like that.”

Victor ran his hand up Yuuri’s back in reassurance. “It’s fine...I just...I don’t want you to regret me.”

Yuuri laughed abashedly. “No, I wouldn’t regret you. I would regret thoughtlessly losing control, however.”

Victor thought about those words, as he studied the man beside him, Yuuri still not looking at him while he regained his composure. “Control is important to you.”

Yuuri didn’t answer at first and Victor knew it sometimes took him awhile to find his words. “I-I fight for the most basic control of my mind, to keep from breaking down. It’s hard...for me to let it go.”

“Is that why...this takes a while?”

Yuuri knew what he was referring to and half shrugged, half nodded. “I think...maybe? Also, I want to treat you well. You deserve that.”

“My Yuuri, you do treat me well. Every action, every word is with thought and concern. But I won’t break. You can let go with me. Even if it’s a bad day.”

Yuuri laughed bitterly. “You haven’t been with me on a bad day.”

“No, I haven’t. You won’t let me. You hide away from me. But...if this is a relationship, you have to let me in.”

Yuuri was still, still facing straight ahead. “I’m afraid.”

“Do you trust me?”

Some would be upset by Yuuri’s hesitation but Victor waited and finally received a nod. “I trust you.”

“Then...don’t hide the bad parts from me. I need to know the whole Yuuri.”

The Japanese man leaned back, turning his cheek into Victor’s shoulder, the Russian’s surprisingly strong arm wrapped around him. “I forget...how strong you are.”

Victor huffed an amused laugh. “I’m Russian. Even us limo boys have to tough.”

Yuuri giggled at that and was rewarded by Victor’s tightening arms. Finally, he settled. “Okay.”

“Okay, what, my Yuuri?”

“I’ll...I’ll stay with you while Minako is here.”

Victor sat up excitedly forcing Yuuri to look up at him. Even in his excitement, he didn’t miss the blotchy skin from the recent stress. “Really?”

“Y-yes...I don’t know about...more? But I’ll trust you to handle me during my bad days.”

Victor looked down at him, a tender expression on his face. “More can come as you’re ready. Just say the word.”

He leaned in and brushed his lips over the other man’s. “Thank you for looking out for me.”

“Always,” Victor promised.

* * *

  
  


Yuuri waited nervously at the airport. He promised to meet Minako and couldn’t help the smile when he heard her singsong “Yuuuuuriiiii!”

He accepted her appraisal and her hug. He hadn’t been home in awhile. Because he had a boyfriend, truth be told. “Hello, Minako-sensei.”

“Where have you been? Your mother has me under strict orders to find out if you are okay.”

He turned them around and led her out of the airport. “Well, about that. I’m fine,” he hurried to say at her sharp look. “But...I...I have a boyfriend.”

“What?!! Yuuriiii!” She caused him to stop short and he turned with a raised eyebrow. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

He shrugged. “I was waiting for him to say I was too much.”

His old teacher huffed at that. “If he does, he isn’t worthy of you. Now, tell me about him.”

Yuuri shrugged. “He’s sweet, lives across the street, has a poodle, and is named Victor. In fact...I’m going to stay at his place while you are in Tokyo.”

“Reaallyyyy,” she answered, drawing out the syllables. “This must be serious.”

Yuuri shrugged, murmuring, “I think so.”

* * *

  
  


Victor came over to Yuuri’s apartment for dinner, meeting his boyfriend’s mentor and teacher. She studied him before nodding with certainty. “You’ve danced.”

Victor laughed warmly. “Yes. I studied under Lilia Baronovskaya for around twelve years. I skated for ten years before I retired.”

“Why did you retire?”

Victor shrugged. “Some things...boys...school...family.”

Minako studied him before nodding, not pushing. “Well, it seems you found your way to Yuuri anyway.”

The Russain blushed at that, his chin dipping bashfully. “I...umm...yes.”

She caught that look and her smile widened. “You’re a fan.”

Victor turned away at that, but the blush deepened. “I am.”

“Quit torturing my boyfriend, Minako-sensei,” Yuuri interrupted as he placed their meal on the table.

“Fine...he’s given away enough information already. I can talk to your mother now.”

As Yuuri took his chair, they spoke over the food before he turned to ask her, “And what will you tell her?”

“That...you have a sweet boyfriend and I approve,” she stated just before she took a bite. “Mmmm, Yuuri...what is this?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Just something I through together from left overs.”

“I think Yuuri should do a cooking video. I’m a vlogger and I know he would draw some viewers.”

“Oh, Yuuri. You should do that,” Minako agreed excitedly. “Your fans would go nuts and you’ll gain other interest, too.”

Yuuri huffed. “I don’t want my fans to be nuts. That Russian kid already has the nutty fans and he can keep them.”

Both Victor and Minako snorted at that. Victor added, “I know Yura. He’s with my old coach and I helped him get some recognition with ad agencies.”

Yuuri studied him thoughtfully.

* * *

  
  


Victor curled up in Yuuri’s arms, the cool sheets settling around them. “I like your teacher. Lilia would have liked her.”

“They may know each other,” Yuuri murmured.

Victor hummed and snuggled into Yuuri. He was almost asleep, safe and secure in the other man’s arms, his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri’s hand moved up and down his back and side.

“You haven’t really told me why you quit skating.”

Victor shrugged. “I don’t really talk about it.”

“You...don’t have to tell me...but I’m a safe place for you to talk.”

Victor was quiet for some time, his eyes studying the way the bedding settled around Yuuri’s form, his fingers knotting into the fabric. “I was in a car accident. I’m the only one that survived.” Yuuri’s arm tightened around him. “I was dating another skater at the time. They...they were killed instantly. I was in the hospital for months and in and out for several more getting reconstructive surgery. I have pins in my body and they won’t handle the impact of a jump. So I was forced to retire.”

Yuuri listened in silence, providing warmth and a tight hug while Victor let it out. Even after, when Victor cried silent tears, an ignored grief pulled to the surface. “I thought I was fine,” Victor whispered.

“I knew you wasn’t...but I hoped you’d eventually be able to open up to me.”

“How...did you know?”

Yuuri was quiet, pressing a kiss into Victor’s hair. “You don’t really skate. Most retired skaters are drawn back to the ice. So, I knew it had to be something devastating.”

“I just thought...if I stuffed it down enough, it would be easier...it’s not.”

Yuuri pressed another kiss into his hair. “Is it hard...being with me?”

Victor shook his head. No hesitation. “No, you make me smile...and I love to watch you skate. Maybe...I live vicariously through you.”

“No one wants to be me,” Yuuri scoffed.

Victor lifted his head, a soft smile on his lips. “No...but we want to be close to you.” He leaned in to kiss Yuuri’s lips, his tongue just barely dipping in before he pulled back. Turning over, he asked, “Do you think your mom will like me?”

Yuuri chuckled warmly. “She’ll love you.”

“Good. I don’t want her to resent me for keeping her son away from her.”

Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s hair. “She won’t. Minako tends to be dramatic. I’ll call her tomorrow and tell her about you.”

Victor hugged him. “You know, that means we are in a committed relationship. Telling your family.”

“Have you told yours about me?” Yuuri teased.

Victor ducked in, hiding his face in Yuuri’s side, and shook his head. “No. My family don’t think I can pick a decent boyfriend.”

“Tell them you were figuring out what you don’t want.”

Victor smiled into Yuuri’s skin. “Okay.”  _ I certainly know what I do want. _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
